shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimdine
Kimdine is the het ship between Lê Chiến Kim and Ondine from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Season Two Kim and Ondine are good friends who feel comfortable with each other and enjoy hanging out together at the swimming pool, where they play their self made game that has them sharing each others "Secrets", through written down notes they place in a capsule built bracelet; that keeps their notes safe and dry as they take turns in retrieving it from the pool. Ondine uses their game as away to leave Kim hints about her romantic feelings for him, but Kim's crush on Chloé Bourgeois and simply seeing Ondine as a friend leaves him oblivious to them, until she decides to finally tell Kim in a much clear message. Just as Kim was about to read her retrieved note, however, he notices the time and dashes off; but not before he tells Ondine that he had asked Chloé to go to the movies with him. Feeling heartbroken over Kim not understanding her true feelings for him, Hawk Moth akumatizes Ondine into Syren. While Syren's actions had her flooding Paris and dragging Kim back to her underwater lair, as the pool is where she has tried to pour her heart out to him many times, it allowed Kim to not only realize that the mermaid-themed villain is actually Ondine, when she shows Kim her bracelet, it also helped him to finally see that he is the guy she mentions in her "Secret" notes. Being happy about Kim's realization, Syren tells Kim that she can turn him into a merman with a kiss, and just as they were about to Kim asks her if the down side of the transformation would involve him not never seeing Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Sharks 3, leaving Syren confused. Shortly after Syren was de-akumatizing back into Ondine, Kim askes her if she wants to play a game of Secrets. Ondine opens the bracelet and reads the note, to which delights her as Kim used their game as away to ask Ondine if she wants to go to the movies with him; Kim's actions also imply that he may have started to return those feelings. Season three As Kim and Ondine were playing their special game to the pool, where Kim had retrieved Ondine's secret from the water like a seal when he brought it back to her, the two get stung by Miracle Queen's bees and get placed under her mind control; and became Kim is the Monkey-themed superhero King Monkey he left Ondine's side so he could serve his queen. After Ladybug and Cat Noire defeated Miracle Queen the miraculous ladybugs brought Kim back to the pool and freed everyone from Miracle Queen's control. Once the two realized that they were saved by the main duo and the danger has past, they held hands and placed their cheeks against each others. In which makes them look like lovers. Fanon Soon after "Syren" aired, the two were shipped by fans. As many Miraculous Ladybug fans prefer Kim to be shipped with someone who truly cares about him (as Ondine finds Kim funny and enjoys his company), rather than with a girl (A.K.A. Chloé Bourgeois) who rejects his feelings and had gotten him akumatized. Most fans also looked to how Kim would keep returning Ondine's feelings and hoped for more interactions in future seasons, since the two appear to be very much closer with one another in the season three finally. There have even been a few fans who have the het ship rival with the slash ship, Kimax. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kim/Ondine tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery Kimdine1 (Syren).png Kimdine2 (Syren).png Kimdine3 (Syren).png Kimdine4 (Syren).png Kim x Syren about to Kiss.gif Kimdine 1.gif Kimdine 2.gif Variations :Kimaxdine refers to the ship between Kim, Max and Ondine Navigation